While You Were Gone
by jennyxbc
Summary: I hate how you sit there and act like you know me. Let's get this straight. You used to know me. And you remember what happened with that situation? See, that girl you used to know… she left. Just like you did. - DxB/BxE. A Volturi story - on Haitus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-**

**BPOV**

It had been a month since he'd left. A long, painful month. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept for longer than an hour, or when I'd eaten a full meal. I just didn't care anymore. It didn't hurt to think of them happy, with another one of their _distractions_, completely unaware of the situation I was in. I was struggling to get through every hour of every day; it seemed I had been given an eternity to suffer _without him._

The whole ordeal was made harder because it seemed the only person who could take away the pain was _him. _

Everytime I thought of him, the gaping hole in my heart began to scream in protest.

-

It had been a saturday night. I had been lost in thought, dozing in and out of sleep, when _they_ had found me.

I had felt the the touch on my arm, and had rolled over towards it.

There were three of them, each wearing a cape of a different colour.

On the right stood a small, childlike frame with short silvery-blonde hair was covered with charcoal. In the centre stood a tall, wiry person, with shoulder length black hair and had the darkest of the capes. To the right stood a man whose size reminded me of Emmett. He was huge. I couldn't bring myself to be frightened. I welcomed any escape from the intense suffering I'd been feeling. The one in the centre lifted his hands and slid off his hood. His hands were pale white and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Looking at his face, he was incredibly beautiful. His eyes caught my attention; they were crimson.

"Why are you here?"

-

The one in the centre laughed. It was a beautiful sound that brought out goosebumps. Ah. It seemed I was finally having the desired reaction.

"Bella, may I call you Bella? We recieved notice that you were familiar with Carlisle Cullen and his family. We were simply curious as to just how familiar."

He smiled widely, as if it was a big joke that I somehow wasn't a part of.

"I know what you are." I replied flatly, and his smile tightened, brow furrowing the slightest bit.

"And what, my child, would that be?"

"Vampires."

-

Before I'd had time to even think about screaming, the bulky one to his right had swooped me up and climbed gracefully out the window with me over his shoulder. His hood blew back in the breeze, and I saw that it was another male. I didn't understand. He set me down on the floor, and I knew it'd be hopeless to run. The slighter male laughed again.

"It seems we have a slight problem. We cannot leave here knowing you are aware of our little secret."

He reached forwards, and grasped my right hand.

"Interesting.. Jane dear, would you try?"

The smaller of the three pulled down her hood and her brow furrowed in concentration.

She scowled.

"Nothing master."

"Fascinating." He looked at me in awe. "It seems you have two options. We could kill you, but that'd be such a waste."

I gulped.

"Whats my other option?"

"You could join us."

"And who, exactly, are you?"

"The Volturi, my child. You'd do well with our training."

I sighed. I remembered them. Carlisle had spoken of them a few months ago. He hadn't gone into much detail, but I knew that the man in front of me was deadly serious about killing me. I didn't want to die.

"I'll join you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

***MY APOLOGY, PLEASE READ***

**I'm sorry for starting a story then not updating faster, it was awful of me, and I'm very sorry! I tried to update "Ten Years Breathing Space" but I couldn't bring myself to post a crappy chapter, so I didn't post anything til I thought it was creditable. I was ill for a week and ended up being admitted into hospital for three days! Enough of the excuses.**

**On with the story :)**

**-**

**BPOV**

I had been petrified on the journey to Italy. The smaller of the three, Jane, was glaring at me the whole time, and Aro found it quite hilarious. He kept a tight hold on the hands of Jane and the larger man, Demetri. I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why, but it appeared that Jane was getting more and more frustrated towards me. She would narrow her eyes until they were just tiny slits, all the while keeping them locked on me. Aro continuously offered her soothing words, such as "There, there dear one, my talents are also rendered useless against her". I didn't understand.

Demetri stayed completely impassive. His facial expression did not change, he did not speak and he didn't move. It always fascinated me how vampires could be so utterly still. He had glanced at me a handful of times, eyes shining with an emotion I didn't comprehend. Each time I had given him a small smile and had gone back to examining my shoelaces.

The change was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I was injected with an overdose of morphine, and they waited until my heartbeat had slowed dramatically to bite me. I didn't know then who it was, but I remember not being able to scream from beneath the crushing blankets of morphine. The bite was gentle at first, soft and soothing, like a lovers kiss, until the teeth behind the cool lips latched onto my skin and drew blood.

The bite itself was painful; feeling teeth tear through your flesh can hardly be the best experience. But the sensual sucking on my neck was quite erotic, though I couldn't fathom why I'd be feeling like _that_ at that particular moment.

**-**

Living with the Volturi was unlike anything I'd ever imagined. My life consisted of mental training with Aro, shopping with Heidi, sparring with Felix, flirting shamelessly with Demetri, and spending the free time I did have reading countless books on philosophy, medicine, astronomy, mechanics, history, music and languages.

I was taught Italian, Spanish, Romanian (simply because it amused me to think I sounded like Dracula), French, German, English (without the American twang), and Latin.

I took lessons in the piano and the violin, and developed my singing voice to the highest level.

I thrived here.

Though I wasn't happy about it, I had a mixed diet; it was simply too much trouble to continuously drive to decent countryside. I would hunt for animals at every possible opportunity, but of course it wasn't enough to keep the thirst completely sated. My eyes became the colour of sunstones and complimented the subtle red tones that weaved in and out of my mahogany waist-length hair.

Around two months after joining the Volturi, I discovered from Felix that Demetri had actually requested that he be the one to change me. The days before my change, he had been relatively distant; only speaking when spoken too and avoiding me. This had confused me at the time, but when Felix had revealed Demetri had caught "love-at-first-sight-syndrome" and had wanted to change me himself, I could understand that he hadn't wanted to get close to me before biting me. It surprised me that I was glad about this; Demetri had delivered me into a life I loved, and I always felt comfortable around him.

His wit sparkled and his intelligence was unmatched; there was brain behind the brawn. He had adapted into my diet, only feeding from humans when absoloutely necessary, and just a twinkle in his eyes could have me laughing for hours. His trademark smirk lit up his chiselled features and his musical voice could make my head spin.

I hungered for him in a way I had never hungered for anybody before. He was the epitome of a gentleman, and I found myself falling in love with his dulcet tones. Unlike Felix, Demetri's Italian accent was quite weak, only making an appearance when he was angry or frustrated.

He had this way of looking at me that ignited an unsatiable fire in the pit of my stomach. He was incredibly romantic and treated me like a princess. It was truly amazing. It surprised no-one that by my sixth month with the Volturi, Demetri and myself were well and truly an item.

The companionship that shocked everybody was between Jane and myself. My first impression of her was that she was quite antisocial, only spending time with Aro and Alec. But we had something in common, Jane and I. She was quiet and thougtful, her personality caring and generous.

Though we had both been forced into joining, I couldn't bring myself to feel any resentment towards Aro. I thought of him fondly now, like a distant uncle. He was always pleasant and his energy levels reminded me of Alice.

Another thing, any resentment I felt towards the Cullens had simply fell away. I could talk about them freely, it didn't bother me to think of Edward anymore. He was simply someone from my past. My feelings for Demetri made my "love" for Edward seem childlike; Demetri was my heart and soul, whereas Edward was my "first love". It all appeared so trivial now.

When Carlisle had told me of the Volturi, he had introduced an "us" and "them" concept.

But I had discovered that it was nothing like that.

Here was _home_.

-

It had been a year. A long, gruelling year.

The Volturi tested me in ways I had never thought possible; put me under pressue I was certain could destroy me, but no. I survived it all, and came out fighting.

Aro was delighted to announce my acceptance into the Volturi guard, and my now steady relationship with Demetri, with a magnificent masquerade ball. Anybody who was anybody would be invited, and everyone would wear ball-gowns and masks. I had never been one to love the limelight, but I was truly excited about this.

This party was proof of my new life. I was no longer a weak human with a pathetic love-sick obsession, I was a strong vampire with a real love and a purpose rivalling all others.

My only condition on consenting to the party had been that Aro invited some old friends, who in truth, I dearly missed.

I did not want the Cullen's to miss my initiation.

**The response to this story has been lovely, and thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Also, while I appreciate being added to "story alerts" and "author alerts", and I know not everyone has the time to review, I'd really love it if you could just take the time to write down a few words about what you think. It means a lot to me that you like the story so much you add it to your "alerts", but it'd mean more if you'd review too. I'm being really greedy I know, but you've no idea how big of a smile I get when I read all the reviews you give me. **

**I've already written the next chapter. Its just waiting to be posted :)**

**10+ reviews and I'll update tomorrow :) **

**Thankyouuuu ! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

It had been a year. A year since she'd just vanished. _Disappeared._

We couldn't fathom any reason for Bella to just run away; there was no way she'd just leave Charlie without a good reason, and we couldn't think of one.

I found solace in the arms of another; Tanya. This surprised me. I had been broken when we'd left Forks, even more so when I heard of Bella's disappearance, but I saw a side of Tanya that I had never seen before. She let me greive; showed us all a softer side to her that she'd previously hidden beneath seduction and lust. She wasn't Bella, but she was comfort. If I closed my eyes and held my breath, I could pretend it was Bella I was holding in the dark, could pretend it was Bella I was kissing.

I knew that any feelings I did have for Tanya would never replace those feelings for Bella, but she was a dear friend who I cared for and valued her companionship. She was beautiful, undeniably so, but I often found myself missing mahogany coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Leaving Bella had torn me apart, but Tanya had slowly stitched up the broken pieces, and that left its mark. I loved Tanya, but I wasn't _in love_ with her. She healed me; replacing the broken pieces with hope and promise.

As I had expected, my family were not as accepting of my relationship with Tanya as I would have liked them to be.

Alice was disgusted, to say the least, and blatantly refused to speak to either of us. Jasper, of course, sided with his wife, all the while telling me it was because "he liked sex and didn't particularly want to give it up", though it was obvious he disapproved. Emmett was extremely angry that I had "forgotten about his little sis and moved on" so soon, but could only express it through thought, as Rosalie was delighted with the development. Tanya was one of her closest friends, and I found myself growing ever closer to Rose and further from Alice.

Carlisle was a disappointed in my decision, but did not openly question my motives. Esme, on the inside, was as inconsolable as Alice, though failed to show it, because Tanya was a family friend. I, however, knew all of this. I was a little disgruntled, but I was happy.

It was a Tuesday when we recieved the invitation.

_"Your presence is requested at the __**Initiation Masquerade **__on the 3rd of March_

_After months of training, several persons will be accepted into the Volturi Guard._

_We bid you join us in our celebration._

_Accomodation will be available within Volterra, or, if your party prefers, outside the castle walls. _

_Both Human and Animal blood will be offered at the Celebration, along with a substance giving effects similar to that of alcohol._

_We would also like to take this opportunity to both announce and congratulate Demetri on his engagement!_

_Hoping to see you there, dear friends! A pleasure, as always._

_**Aro, Marcus & Caius**__."_

-

"Do we _have _to go? It said it was only "requested". I mean, it's not like we'll be missed. I don't see why they keep inviting us to these things. They're pretentious idiots!"

Carlisle sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Rosalie, a "request" from the Volturi is not a request at all. It is a summons. We have no choice but to go."

"They use these gatherings to try to sweet-talk talented vampires into joining them. We shouldn't go!" Jasper spat.

Esme chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"Jasper dear, as Carlisle said, we have no choice. You are right, they _do_ use these gatherings to try to coax people into joining their ranks. But they also use them to "keep an eye" on the vampire population. Not going will cause a lot more problems than going will. Besides, we might actually enjoy ourselves."

It was Emmett's turn to laugh.

"Since when have we ever enjoyed ourselves at one of their shin-digs?"

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Rosie, what the hell?! I was agreeing with you!"

"Don't talk to Esme like that."

She shrugged, earning her a laugh from Tanya.

I turned to face her, her strawberry blonde hair glinting in the soft lamp-light of her home. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, causing her to kiss me softly on my cheek.

_I CANNOT TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS._

and

_I THINK I JUST THREW UP._

simultaneously assaulted me.

The thoughts made me flinch.

"Enough, Alice, Emmett!"

Alice stood and sniffed, walking out of the room, pausing only to whisper "Jasper" over her shoulder. I could hear her sorrow and frustration venting out towards me in her mind. She missed Bella, it was hard for her, but she didn't have to be so close-minded. Tanya made me happy, and she couldn't seem to understand that. Jasper stood and smiled apologetically at me, offering Tanya a tight smile before following Alice out the house.

I turned to Emmett, noticing finally that he was glaring at our interlaced fingers. He caught me looking, and dropped his gaze. I could feel the fury oozing from him.

"Jeez, Em, get it off your chest."

He practically vaulted to his feet and launched into a rant.

"Edward, just because we've accepted this little facade you call a fucking relationship does not mean you have to shove it in our faces at every fucking possible opportunity man! Bella's barely gone and already you've replaced her!" Rose went to cut him off, but he stopped her. "Save it Rose, seriously. This is some sick shit! I can't sit by and watch you do this anymore Edward. Its gone too far!"

He stalked out of the room, leaving an empty vacume of silence in his wake. Esme inwardly flinched at his choice of words, but didn't offer any reprise. It seemed all of them, save for Rose, Tanya and I, were in wordless agreement that what was between Tanya and I wasn't real.

Rose sighed.

"Relax. He's just upset that he hasn't got anybody to laugh at anymore. Bella and her clumsiness kept him entertained for hours, remember?"

Tanya scoffed.

_What is the deal with this "Bella" chick?! He's moved on people, sheesh, deal with it! I mean damn, she's not even pretty!_

I dropped Tanya's hand and her eyes widened in shock. I followed the way Alice had gone, needing some space from the tense atmosphere.

"Edward.. I didn't mean.."

"Leave it, Tanya, please."

-

**I have the next chapter written already :) reviews would be appreciated?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5 is already in the works :)**

**-**

**BPOV**

It was a month before the ball, and I was literally counting down the hours. I was unbelievably excited.

My dress was a silk halter-neck and midnight blue, clinging to my body in all the right places. It was backless, save for two elegant rows of diamonds trailing over my shoulder-blades and down the sides my spine towards the long skirt. The moment I'd seen it, I knew it was The One. It was the perfect dress for me. The plunge neckline enhanced my cleavage in a sexy yet graceful manner; the V-shape ending just above my belly button, clinched in with a rhinestone encrusted horse-shoe shaped embellishment.

The material of the skirt clung to my legs and flared out a little at the bottom, showing my shoes when I walked. The silver shoes along with the dress made my legs look endless and were encrusted with the finest diamonds. Aro had insisted on spoiling me, and I hadn't even tried to stop him.

I hadn't let anybody see the dress, not even Demetri or Jane, because I wanted to see their reactions on the night of the ball. Demetri and I had been steadily rehearsing the spotlight-dance we'd perform on the night.

We'd be dancing the Tango; the fire and passion locked within the moves representing perfectly the feelings we had for one another. I'd also be singing something I'd written; the lyrics were extremely significant and I knew at least a quarter of the people in the room would recognise the message behind the song once they heard the words.

I had also bought a deep blue and silver mask, shaped almost like a butterfly, to cover the top of my face. With the entire outfit on, I looked like an international woman of mystery, and nothing like myself, and I loved it. I would keep my mask on until Aro introduced me as Demetri's future wife, at which point Demetri would de-mask me on the stage. It was going to be a fantastic evening.

They had even purchased an alcohol-like-substance that affected vampires, so it would most definitely be an unmissable experience.

-

Demetri's proposal had been unexpected, ridiculous and compeletely perfect.

We had been shopping together in Milan when the heavens opened and it began to rain. We'd spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on amazing designer labels that day, so we were anxious to get back to the car. We'd been running slowly back towards the lot, getting completely soaked through, when I slipped.

Demetri acted fast enough to catch the shopping bags, but I still fell head first into a rather large puddle. I looked up, coughing and spluttering from the warm water, completely soaked from head to toe, in time to see Demetri roaring with laughter.

He had pulled me up tightly against him, my body crushed against his, and had kissed me roughly on the mouth, still shaking with laughter.

"Say you'll spend eternity with me, Bella. I'd hate to miss even a second of your clumsiness. Say you'll let me be there every single time you fall to help you back up again. Say that you'll let me love you like never before. Say you'll marry me, Bella; say you'll be my wife. "

And I had accepted. Just like that. In an empty street in Milan in the pouring rain, I'd just gotten engaged.

He had kissed me again, and then whispered against my lips "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I love you, Alexander Demetri Luicano."

It wasn't romantic in the slightest, but for us, for Demetri and I, it was perfect. Everything about us was spontaneous but insanely right, and it just fit. We had stood for around twenty minutes just kissing in the rain. An old couple had walked past and smiled at us, whispering their admirations of "such a handsome couple".

It was just like a scene in a cheesy movie, but it was amazing. By the time we got back to the car, we were as sexually frustrated as two teenagers, having spent the best part of an hour soaking wet and pressed up against eachother. How we ever held off that day I have absoloutely no idea.

-

He'd given me the perfect ring. It was simple and elegant, but hideously expensive. I had no problem paying a lot of money for clothes because I had fallen in love with designer labels, but I generally hated it when people bought things for me.

That was the best thing about my relationship with Demetri. He brought out a side of me that I never knew I had. He never pushed me into anything, but he had this way of making me want to do things that I couldn't ignore. It wasn't manipulation in the slightest, I just wanted him to know I appreciated him.

I had power over him too, though. I could bring him to his knees with a single glance (figuratively speaking, of course) and I knew it. He often teased me by complaining he was "under the thumb", but I would just reply he had it easy.

He didn't though. We had refrained from consummating our relationship, wanting to save that experience for the wedding night, wanting it to be extra special. Unfortunately, this meant we were both like dogs on heat, and it was sometimes hard to be around one another without disgusting the rest of the guard with our uncontrollable groping. We were wound insanely tight, and it was becoming increasingly harder to abstain until after our impending nuptials.

We were the golden couple of Volterra, Demetri and I. Demetri had the muscle and strength whilst I had enough mental abilities to outshine the entire Volturi guard, Aro included.

I was head over heels in love with Demetri, and yet I couldn't understand why the second I had accepted his proposal, Edward's face had somehow popped into my mind.

-

**Btw, that's how I imagine my own proposal. Nothing planned, like at a restaurant, just something spontaneous like that. In fact, that could probably happen to me, minus the insane amounts of money and Milan part. I'm unbelievably clumsy, so it wouldn't surprise me if that did actually happen to me. **

**Also! I love the fact that I can give Bella taste in clothes. I hate how she's described as having no fashion sense in the books. Its rather annoying. & I made up Demetri's name. It annoys me when they're like, "HI! I'm ISABELLA VOLTURI!" No. You're Bella Swan :) **

**I already have my next chapter waiting. **

**review review review! **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me, I don't own Twilight. If I did, it wouldn't be Bella & Edward, it would be Jenny & Edward, see? ;)**

**[A/N: I actually had this chapter saved on my computer, and I didn't like the way it "flowed". So I thought "I'll add some more!", which made me spend hours staring at my computer screen, desperately hoping for some inspiration. But! I finally got over my writers block. I know, I'm such a disappointment! For the moment, this will be my only story, so updates will be coming thick & fast for the next five weeks because I'm on summer break from high school *jumps up and down like a maniac*. The response has been lovely and I'm grateful that you've all been reading :) I've also noticed that previous chapters have been reaaally short. No more, my friends, no more. I promise that (almost) every chapter from now on will be 2k+ words. Yup.**

**Also, I've finally figured out how to post outfits onto my profile, yay! Will do that soon.]**

**-**

**EPOV**

We arrived the during the afternoon on day of the ball. As much as it pained me to admit it, it was nice to be able to be out in the sunshine for once. The walls surrounding the large grounds of Volterra kept out prying eyes, and I knew I wasn't the only one who was grateful for the chance to feel the heat of the sun properly in a place different to our own back yard.

Volterra was bustling with vampires of all shapes and sizes; topaz and burgundy-eyed alike. It had been a long trip. Alice had been complaining the entire journey about not being able to see any images of the ball itself; it seemed an unknown force was blocking the party from her view. Tanya had been unnecessarily clingy since we'd gotten onto the plane and it was driving me insane.

I mean, sure, in private I enjoyed the pawing as much as any man would.. but in a packed room, in front of my entire family and half the vampire population? It was a smidgen OTT. **[A/N: I love the idea of Edward saying "smidgen". Sorry.]**

Tanya was wearing a slightly unconventional version, it contained leopard print and rhinestones, of the "little black dress" and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled off her face into a complicated up-do. The two looks did not exactly compliment eachother, in fact Tanya actually looked a little cheap, and when Alice made an attempt at offering her advice on her dress choice, Tanya had spat it back at her. Of course, this only strengthened Alice's resolve to talk to Tanya as little as was humanely possible, and I couldn't blame her this time. Rosalie wore a short hot-pink dress, showing off her legs, and Alice's dress was a purple, with a simple design and it was little more conservative, but she looked nicer than Rose.

I felt a rush of admiration towards Esme; the ivory chiffon dress she wore complimented her heart-shaped face and her hair was twisted into an elegant knot on at the base of her kneck. I could feel the thick lust for their partners cascading through the thoughts of my family, and I was a little disappointed in myself to find I did not harbour similar feelings for Tanya.

Descending the stairs into the large hall that had been decorated from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, for the Masquerade Ball, Rosalie scowled.

"I hate these things more and more each time. Who, in their right minds, would be proud to be joining them?! It disgusts me!"

Her comment earned her an icy glare from Jane, but her brother put a hand on her arm in warning, flashing his eyes menacingly at Rosalie.

"It's not worth it, sister. You remember Aro's warning, I trust? These animal-drinkers have different views to our own."

Rosalie sneered at Jane, who, after clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes, was then pulled roughly away by Alec. Alice rolled her eyes and took hold of Jasper's hand, leading him into the crowd. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded towards Tanya, before guiding Esme away as Alice had with Jasper. Rosalie continued to think venomous thoughts towards Jane, and the rest of the Volturi for that matter, before Emmett gestured to where Jasper was now standing. Jasper was triumphantly pointing to three large bowls towards the centre of right-hand wall.

-

They had been telling the truth in the invitation; both human and animal blood had been offered, along with a pale blue liquid that shimmered ominously in the softly lit room. We assumed this substance was the "alcohol-like" one that had been described, and Emmett and Jasper eagerly scooped some into an awaiting crystal glass. The room was bustling and the excitment within the confinement of the walls was ever present. I caught a whiff of a familiar scent but thought nothing of it, unwilling to unlock box of memories that had been purposely buried deep inside my mind. There had been a stage put up at the far side of the long room, and a spotlight shone on Aro as he walked across the stage towards the centre.

"Friends.. Dear ones. We welcome you to Volterra!"

-

**BPOV**

It was the night of the ball, and in all honesty, I could almost feel the strumming of my dead heart underneath my ribs. I had spent the previous weeks preparing myself for the night.

_This night. _

The image of his bronze curls and captivating ocher eyes had haunted me since I'd agreed to become Demetri's bride. I felt guilty. Of all the things I could possibly feel towards Edward Cullen, I felt guilt. And then when I saw him, actually _saw_ him arriving with his family, I was rendered speechless.

He hadn't changed one bit. I felt inexplicably drawn to him and in all honesty, I hated myself for it. Even more so when a beautiful red-head stepped out the limousine after him, tightly grasping his hand and a beaming smile on her face. Why was I feeling like this? I had Demetri, and things between us were perfect, right?

I saw Alice scowl after the red head, and smiled. It appeared Alice didn't like her, and I was warmed by that.

As if I'd shouted her name, her gaze lifted upwards, finally resting on the window where I was stood. I knew instantly that I looked familiar, but it was also obvious that she didn't know who I actually was. Her eyes seemed to narrow for a second, before she looked away and sighed heavily, shaking her head. This, of course, earned her a questioning look from Jasper, who seemed concerned. She shook her head again before proceding through the heavy oak doors and into the castle.

They weren't yet in their party outfits. Dressed comfortably in jeans & sweaters, they still managed to look like rockstars. I was momentarily struck down with a rush of insecurities; I wasn't pretty enough or popular enough to be seen with them. Who was I, an insignificant, plain teenage girl to cause them any bother? But then my reflection caught my eye, and I felt warmed by the fact that I was now as pretty as Rosalie. It wasn't an arrogant remark by any means, just fact. There was no need to be arrogant in Volterra; everyone was family; everyone was equally as beautiful; everyone was equally as flawless.

I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around me and grimaced, sighing heavily.

"Bella? You seem tense?"

Demetri planted a small kiss upon my temple and stroked my arms affectionately.

Oh god. What to say?

"I saw them," I blurted, ".. the Cullens, that is."

Honesty, then.

I still hadn't turned to face him. I couldn't bring myself watch his face fall, but I felt the movement of air around my shoulder as he frowned.

"Oh honey, you know he's not a threat, right? I love you and only you.. you have to know that," I turned around, "Whatever there was between Edward and I is long gone now."

_Liar, _screamed a voice at the back of my head. _I'm not lying! _I screamed back. _Then why do you feel guilty about what you just said? _It smarmed right back at me. _Go away! _I cried.

"You want me to leave?"

Confusion flickered on Demetri's features.

Oops.

"No, no. Of course not! I guess I said that out-loud, huh?" I muttered sheepishly.

"Yes, you did." He chuckled, planting another kiss on my forehead. Oh Demetri, how I love you. Demetri, Demetri, Edward.

_Edward? Where the hell did that come from?!_

Tonight was going to be long and hard.

-

I changed into my dress and Demetri into his tux; sighing tightly as he placed kisses on the nape of my neck.

"I'm nervous enough about the whole performing thing without you distracting me by doing _that!_"

He chuckled. It was a dark, dangerous sound that I loved.

"Bella, I don't see why you're nervous. You'll be perfect. Everyone will love it, will love you."

He turned me around in his arms and groaned.

"Though, how I'm supposed to get through tonight with you in _that_ dress with_out_ ravishing you, I have absoloutely no idea."

I winked at him and sauntered out of the room and down the hall, towards Heidi's personal rooms. She would do my hair and makeup. After an hour of girly-torture, I had my hair pefectly curled, my face made-up immaculately and after Jane declared I looked "as neat as a new pin", I admitted was thrilled with my appearance.

She departed shortly after her comment, disappearing elusively down the stairs with Alec. Though I'd chosen the majority of the decorations, I'd not been "allowed" to see them until put up and arranged appropriately until tonight. Around an hour later, Jane appeared again at the door way, seeming rather annoyed.

"Jane? You okay?"

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips, anger practically venting from her like smoke.

"Don't know who she thinks she is! She's _nothing!_" She spat.

"Who?"

I looked to Alec, who looked flustered. He mouthed "Rosalie" and I scowled.

"Jane, don't let her bother you. Like you said, she's nothing, right? I could always work a bit of that "Bella-Magic" and terrify her.." I offered, smirking ominously at my best friend.

She laughed.

I understood Jane's disdain towards Rosalie. The woman was a snob, and she knew it. Things like that didn't hold well here in Volterra, and it was obvious if her attitude continued she would soon be put in her place. Which was below Jane. And myself, for that matter.

"No, she's not worth that. Though I'd love to give her a bit of torture myself. I have no idea what possessed Aro to make us swear we'd "play nice", as he put it. It's not like she deserves it! Carlisle and Esme Cullen maybe, but _Rosalie_?!"

Alec smiled apologetically and rolled his eyes. I liked Alec. He was the exact opposite of Jane; where she was lively, adventurous, sharp-witted and had a harsh tongue, and it wasn't hard to see why she was Aro's favourite, he was quite shy but notably warm-hearted and empathetic. He had the ability to soothe you out of a discomfort, and almost the entire guard were fond of the twins.

She was going to hate me even more, if it was possible. I clapped my hands in glee at the thought. Let her hate me, I thought. She wouldn't last long if she bad-mouthed the both protege of Aro, Marcus Caius and the rising star of Volterra.

There was a knock on the door, and Caius' voice sounded through the expensive oak.

"Bella dear, it's time."

**Get my reviews to 60+ & I'll update :)**

**Bella's "power" will also be revealed in the next chapter too, so I'd get crackin' with the reviews :)**

**xxx**

**PS. Jane's actually a nice person & loyal as hell to Bella in my story, so feel free to like her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-**

**You people are amazing. Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who've added me to their story and author alerts :)**

**It took me two and a half days to get this to a level that I was proud of it. Please read the passage in bold at the bottom of the story!**

**Enjoy :) .. **

**-**

**BPOV**

As Caius escorted me through the winding corridors, I saw him smile at me.

"We're so proud of you, Bella. You've brought a light to all our lives."

Many people thought of Caius as a ruthless killer who thrived upon violence, but the few who knew him well enough, namely Aro, Marcus, Jane, Demetri and myself, knew that underneath he was truly a gentle soul. He was the one person I could express myself properly with; the one person who did not judge the exuberant reactions I usually had to things.

We reached the top of the curving stairs that lead down to the large hall, and I paused momentarily to admire the breathtaking decorations that I could already see. Thick drapes of ebony velvet reached floor to ceiling along the eastern and western walls, gold detailing weaving intricate patterns through the fabric, as well as gold chords which held the curtains loosely to the side. The drapes covered the majority of the beautiful stained-glass windows along the walls, leaving only a few towards the centre of the metres of rock.

On the far southern wall, a long platform had been constructed. It was around five feet off the floor and covered in the same glimmering black velvet as the ornate curtains. Above the stage was the stained-glass window I had always adored; ironically, it was a scene from heaven and contained many religious figures. Many of us often found solace beneath this window, myself included, feeling the serenity from being close to this small piece of heaven.

-

"Friends, dear ones, we welcome you to Volterra!"

Aro's voice rang out through the hall and Caius turned to me once more.

"Thats our cue, Bella."

I turned and he tied the delicate mask I had chosen to wear. I hooked my arm through his, and waited for Aro's next words.

He called Demetri onto the stage and I smiled, eager to see him again.

"I take great delight in introducing you all to my beautiful Fiance."

Caius squeezed my hand lightly, and led me down the stairs, not even stopping to marvel at the crowd that had turned fully towards the grand staircase. A part of my mind noted that a spotlight was on us both as the mass of people parted off to the sides, leaving a pathway for us to the stage.

I looked around; I couldn't see them.

I looked up towards the stage and saw Demetri beaming, staring unabashedly at me and I smiled widely again, waggling my fingers and dipping my head slightly before lifting my eyes to scan the crowd again.

As Caius lead me down towards the stage and my awaiting fiance, I saw Alice gasp in my peripheral vision, followed by a hiss from Edward. If I'd of wanted to, I could've known what she saw, but in truth, I had no desire too. They weren't my life any more.

-

We arrived at the bottom of the steps that lead to the stage, and Caius lifted my hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it before bowing a little and gestured up the stairs. Once on the stage, Demetri swept me into an embrace, leaving a tender kiss burning upon my lips. He exited to the right, the curtains swept forward and, as if by magic **[A/N: ;) ], **the candles seemed to dim suddenly, and the music began to play. I turned my back to audience, and untied my mask.

"_Before the light I found the dark,  
__Before tonight I fell apart;  
__Frozen up I've realised that something's gotta change  
__  
__It took a crash to understand  
__Time kept slipping through my hands  
__I never used to know the sun will shine after the rain._

_Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
__Say hello, say hello to a new way;  
__I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
__Waking up, waking up to a new day  
__To a new day."_

I turned slowly to face the crowd and saw that Jane's face thick with emotion; I saw Aro clasp his hands together and I saw the shine in Demetri's eyes. They had picked up the meaning behind the lyrics and I felt their love and acceptance from across the room. My eyes sought Edwards, and what I saw in their ocher depths startled me; possession and pure, unhindered lust. I could feel what he felt towards me, and it frightened me.

I saw his face twist in confusion and Alice's eyes widened. My face was familiar, but they didn't know who I was.

Not yet.

_"I was sleeping in a twisted dream  
Dying just to make-believe  
A pretty situation was far from where I was_

_But I'm not up for giving up  
Lying down and out of luck  
My mistakes are in the open and now I'm finally coming clean._

_Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day."_

By this point, I had locked eyes with Edward, and saw nothing but pain in his eyes. But he still didn't know_._

_"'Cause everything, **everything** ends at the start  
I'm healing and feeling all of my scars._

_Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way;  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
to a new day; to a new day.."_

Then, at last, recognition flickered on Edwards face, and, if possible, he paled even more and his jaw dropped, his eyes growing large and round.

_"I was lost but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
To a new day."_

The music stopped, and applause rippled through the room, the loudest claps coming, of course, from Demetri and the three brothers.

Aro joined me again on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I take great pleasure in introducing you to our own Isabella Swan!"

If Edward's eyes truly had communicated lust before, now there was nothing in them but horror.

-

**EPOV**

From the moment we had stepped foot into the ballroom, something was devastatingly wrong. A haunting, familiar scent lingered here, lingered everywhere, actually, and it angered me.

It was her scent; Bella's scent, and it was that that angered me.

I couldn't escape everything that was simply Bella; she left memories within the minds of my family, left footprints on their hearts. She was everywhere, all the time, and even here, in a hall full of vampires that was hundreds miles away from her home, it should of been easy to forget her for just one night. But, like a ghost, she was here too, more potent than before and as alive as ever. I couldn't understand.

You're making this difficult for me, Edward. Lighten up.

I sighed. Of course, Jasper would have felt that.

The candles in the room flickered merrily, and the atmosphere was eerily happy. I knew that I was dampening the mood and tried to be a little more pleasant. Tanya squeezed my hand and I flashed a false smile towards her, inwardly wincing as Tanya's scent filled my nostrils; it was unbearably sweet, so sweet it was almost sickly, and the thought of another night with her claw-like hands clutching at my shoulders seemed more like a duty than a pleasurable experience.

-

The room hushed suddenly, and a two lone figures started to descend the winding staircase that led to the grand ballroom.

It was then that Demetri took to the stage, introducing his fiance. The mass of vampires turned fully towards the stairs, and we watched, captivated, as Caius accompanied a young woman towards the floor.

She was truly breathtaking. Her svelte form was cloaked in a curve-hugging saphire dress and the cloth shimmered under the candlelight. Her mahogany coloured curls hung to her waist and her unusual eyes danced behind the mask that covered the top half of her face. I was completely entraced when her shining red lips broke out into a beaming smile, her fingers waggling teasingly towards the stage. Her eyes swept across the room like a force of nature; I was bowled over by her beauty, as were the majority of the crowd, even the women.

For me, that was it. There was nothing in the world that existed, save for this woman. Tanya, Carlisle, Alice; unimportant. I was to be the slave of this woman, and I was going to use every shred of my being to prove it to her. Her laugh rang out across the hall and it pulled toyingly at my heart-strings.

I wanted her; God, I needed her. Most of all, I needed her to need me back.

Jasper looked at me like I had completely lost it.

His thoughts questioned my sanity.

-

She took to the stage and Demetri kissed her, full on the mouth. I fought back a hiss.

I was struck by a single thought;

I didn't know this woman. Why was I so utterly obsessed with her after mere seconds of setting eyes on her for the first time?

She turned her back to the crowd; I heard many others mentally complain about this too. Demetri untied her mask and left the stage.

And then she started to sing. Her voice was unlike anything else I'd ever heard in my 100 years, and, funnily enough, the lyrics meant something to me.. they sounded so familiar.

I was confused beyond measure.

She turned back to face the audience, unleashing the force of her breathtaking eyes. They seemed to be seeking something untold within the masses of crowd. Then they stopped on me; full of anger, confusion, hurt and.. triumph?

-

Her face was so familiar, and I felt as if I'd seen her before, perhaps in another life. Throughout the song, it became apparent that the lyrics were about her personal experience, and I couldn't help but feel as if I'd played a crucial part in the pain she'd felt.

It almost killed me to believe that she obviously knew me, and I seemed to know nothing of her.

My mind was reeling, alarm bells ringing ten-fold in my ears. I knew her, I was so sure of it. But, where from?

If I'd ever seen her before, I would of remembered.

Those delicate little hands.. Her pale, creamy skin.. The devastatingly familiar freckle on her left cheekbone.. The permanent blush that seemed to stain her cheeks.. The maghogany curls that hung delicately to her waist and bounced jovially with her every movement.. The angel's voice that was filled with such conviction that there was no doubting that she meant what she sang.. The familiar curve of her hips.. The way I seemed to know her facial expressions off by heart.. The twist of her lips when she sang.. The way she smiled.. The god-damnned twinkle in her eye..

Alice froze beside me, and I stared at her in shock. I raised my eyes to the stage again, knowing they were filled with nothing but horror. The music stopped, and, on cue, Aro re-emerged on to the stage. It was Alice's vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I take great pleasure in introducing you to our own Isabella Swan!"

-

The crowd errupted into applause, but beside me, my family were dumbstruck and staring at Aro as if he'd grown another head. We were literally speechless, and attracting a lot of attention because we weren't clapping like the rest of the hall.

Bella stepped forward smiling and curtsied slightly, before being led off the stage and onto the dancefloor by Demetri.

Bella was his fiance. At least a small part of the night made sense now, but thousands upon thousands of questions were still running through my mind.

How? Why? Did Bella go looking for the Volturi? Did she ask to be one of them? How is this actually happening?

The music fired up again, but this time it was a different tune. How perfect. The Tango.

Tanya rolled her eyes beside me and Rosalie half-scoffed, but was cut off by an angry hiss from Alice. The members of the audience watched on as Bella and Demetri twisted a heated embrace in time with the music. The way he held her, so close and so unrestrained, the way I had always longed to hold her. The way their eyes were locked upon the others.. The way the world did not exist for them, save for eachother.

I excused myself; I couldn't watch anymore. For the first time in over a century, I felt physically sick. I edged my way through the masses of people and towards the bowls of liquid. I filled my cup three times with the "alcohol", each time draining it quickly and ignoring the burn that shot down my throat at each gulp. I couldn't handle this. It was bad enough feeling possessive over someone I didn't know, but it was much worse to know that that person was the same person I'd left alone in a forest not two years ago.

What hurt most of all was that she now belonged to someone else. She honestly didn't need me anymore. It wasn't like I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me, because she was the Volturi.

I heard the familiar wind-chime of her laugh and turned to see the woman in question standing gracefully beside me (I don't know how she managed to stand gracefully, but she did). A smile danced wickedly on her lips and her eyes glinted.

"Surprised to see me, Edward?"

-

**Okay! **

**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, lol!**

**I haven't put her ****"powers" in this chapter because I didn't want to mess up the flow, but I'll let you know what they are right now, because it'll make the next chapter a lot easier :)**

**- Bella is very perceptive. This was the human trait that became more developed from when she was a human. (she guessed Edward was a vampire, remember?)**

- She has a "mental shield", which comes from Charlie (Edward had trouble reading Charlie's mind in the books)  
**  
- Bella has immeasurable strength. This comes from the person who changed her (Demetri) and her diet of both Human & Animal blood.**

- She has an ability to sense the tenure of relationships, which comes from Marcus (Marcus changed Demetri).

- Her ability to know what someone is thinking, only on a more complex level, comes from Aro, however it works slightly differently. Whereas Aro needs to touch somebody to know what they are thinking, Bella doesn't, but Bella can choose what she wants to hear. Whether it be passing thoughts or every thought your mind has ever had.

- Her inquisitivity has increased ten-fold and this allows her to know when someone's thoughts/actions are false (Renee was particularly inquisitive)

**Bella also kept a slight blush in her cheeks, but permanently, if you didn't guess :)**

**-  
****  
ALSO!**

**Should Bella & Demetri stay together? Should I throw Edward in instead? **

**Or should I keep B&D together but start up an affair type thing and see where that takes the story? **

**Choices, choices!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review lots! :)**

**-**

**P.S ; The song was "New Day - Tamar Kaprelian"**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Bad times.**

***There's swearing in this chapter. It's only a handful of words but I thought I'd warn you*  
**

**-**

_Love is sometimes __**denied**__, sometimes __**lost**__,  
sometimes __**unrecognized**__, but in the end of all things,  
__**always**__ found with __**no regrets**__,  
and is __**forever **__valued._

--

**EPOV**

I heard a crunch and flashed a quick glance to my right hand. I'd smashed the glass I'd been holding there. In that split second, I became aware that I'd been staring at her.

I looked back up at Bella, already feeling the helpless look spread across my face.

"Bella? Why are you all the way over here, sweetie? This is your party, after- Ah. Edward. I'd like to say that it's nice to see you again after all these years, but I do hate to lie."

I turned a little to the left and dipped my head politely.

"Heidi." I watched the slow, venemous smile make it's way over her features. She tilted her head a little to the right and fluttered her eyelashes, twirling a lock of raven hair around her left forefinger. I became entranced with her movements.

She laughed. Oh, to be the cause of that laugh.

"Oh, I swear, no matter how many times I do that to people, it never gets old."

Bella snorted, and the trance like state I'd fallen into collapsed around me.

"Wait, _you_ did that?"

"Why, yes," She grinned evilly, "That is my special trait, if you will. I can make people desire me, and I must admit, it _is _rather useful when it comes to getting what I want."

Bella laughed again as Heidi leered at me, then glanced down at Heidi's costume. I say costume, but it was more.. lingerie.

"Heidi, this is a masquerade ball. You were supposed to wear something resembling an actual costume, not just the underwear that goes underneath it!"

Heidi looked down upon her "outfit". A black and scarlet corset that barely covered her assets, scarlet lace underwear and suspenders, with killer keels. The black mask tied around her eyes made her look like an evil temptress. From the black ribbon around her neck hung dozens of sparkling diamonds; she dripped with seduction, and could of stepped right out of a high-class burlesque joint.

"I did wear a costume. I'm one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Which one?"

"Lust. Like you even need to ask, Bella." Heidi winked, and swatted Bella on her behind. I was in shock. Bella simply laughed along with her.

"Heidi, the colour for "Lust" is blue, and you were supposed to wear a dress. In fact, I remember you _promising_!"

"Come on Bella! I look hot!" Heidi pouted and batted her eyelids.

"Succubus." Bella relented, smiling slightly and nudging Heidi's shoulder.

"Oh you know it, sister. Anyhow, where's that gorgeous hunk of a man you call your fiance?" I winced inwardly, "I can't find Felix anywhere and I know that Demetri will know where he is."

"Uh, he's around here somewhere, reminiscing with Aro and Marcus."

"What about Caius?" Heidi frowned.

"Um, he's a little, uh, _busy _at the moment. Turns out Athenodora's costume really did it for him." Bella giggled nervously, and I had to stop myself from swooning at the sound.

"Wait, wasn't Athenodora's costume _Wrath_?"

"Heidi, what pushes Caius' buttons is not something I'd particularly like to discuss, thanks!"

Bella turned to Heidi, and signalled something with her eyes; Heidi simply nodded and walked away, murmuring something about "wasting your time with him". I watched Heidi go, still slightly stunned by what she'd done to me.

-

"Bella, you have to know.. I had no idea-"

"Edward, I know, but this isn't the time nor the place to be discussing such things. This is _my_ night, Edward, have you got any idea how long I've been waiting for this? To see you again and _not _want to rearrange your face? You left me, and I moved on. Like you wanted me to. I can't talk about this right now, I'm sorry.."

She turned to leave, and I caught her wrist. I wanted to plead with her to speak to me, to love me again, but I was incapable of forming words. She leaned towards me and brushed my hair out of my eyes, and I lifted her chin with my left hand.

"Sweet, beautiful Bella.." I whispered, moving closer to her.

Someone cleared their throat, rather loudly and unecessarily, I might add, and we jerked apart. Standing to our left was Rosalie, Alice and an annoyed looking Tanya.

Tanya was the first to move; she swept forward and tweaked at my tie, kissing my cheek and wrapping her arm around my waist, and there was no doubt in my mind of what she was doing. _Marking her territory._

"Well, hi there. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Tanya, Eddie's girlfriend. I'm sure he's told you about me."

Bella looked Tanya over, taking in her unorthodox dress choice and raising her eyebrows slightly when she saw her Cullen necklace (which was actually Rosalie's) and smiled widely at her, eyes narrowing. She looked like a cat smiling at a mouse, and I shivered.

"I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ah, always so polite.

As if he'd been summoned, Demetri materialized from nowhere. As much as I hated to admit it, he intimidated me. Thick bands of muscle wrapped around his torso and arms; he was taller than myself, but as thickly built as Emmett, and it was a little daunting to be stood in front of him.

"Bella, what's wrong? I heard you.." Bella quickly turned her head to his, eyes widening and then narrowing again, as if she was trying to communicate something. Demetri looked to the ground and kissed Bella's forehead. "Is someone bothering you?", _Namely __**him**__?, _he continued in thought.

"No, no, of course not. I was just catching up with some old friends; this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Tina, Edwards friend." I felt the air move as Alice shook with silent laughter; of course she would find any dig towards Tanya funny.

"Its Tanya, actually." The woman in question was shamelessly staring at the arm Demetri had encircled Bella's tiny waist with, as if willing it away with her eyes. She stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Demetri." She purred. The one thing that had always made me wonder about Tanya was her reluctancy to discuss her special abilities. I knew she had the means to make people desire her, though her talent was not as potent as Heidi's.

Demetri's eyed widened and he looked at Bella, who had an amused smile on her face.

"I'd thank you to stop trying to entrane my fiance, Tanya, you wouldn't appreciate it if he rejected you."

Tanya scoffed and stepped closer to Bella, so they were almost nose to nose.

"And why would he reject me? Have you not _seen_ me? I'm sure he'd appreciate a woman with more.. experience_. _I'm worth ten of you, dear." She stated, running her hand up Demetri's right arm teasingly. I tutted in amazement; she'd forgotten I was here.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and when I looked for Alice, I found she was already standing beside Bella with a beaming smile on her face. I had seen the vision when she had and this would not end well for Tanya.

"Oh, please. Spare me the "holier than thou" bullshit, darling. If Edward here knew what was _really_ running through your mind, behind the little song-block you're chanting, he'd be pretty reluctant to stay with you, don't you think, sweetie?" Bella asked, with an angelic little smile on her face. Tanya seemed to pale and took a step away from Bella.

"You're lying. You.. you have no idea what I'm thinking about."

It was Demetri's turn to laugh.

"You have no idea, do you? Bella could-"

The woman in question turned to face her fiance, an angry glare on her face.

"No, Demetri. People will know when I want them to, do you understand?" Her tone was calm and conversational, but the power behind the unspoken threat was clear and even I knew that he would not dare dispute it.

Demetri simply nodded and kissed Bella's forehead again, swallowing thickly. The knuckles on his right hand whitened as he clutched his glass of "alcohol" tighter.

"Don't speak to him like that, it's not like you're in charge here!"

Bella simply stared at her.

"Like I said, stop it."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You're seriously going to stand there and challenge me?"

"Sure."

Bella smiled sweetly and Alice let out a hysterical giggle.

"Tanya, seriously, don't push this." Alice warned her, in between gasps for air.

Tanya simply sniffed and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Fine."

Bella bit her lip and looked up from under her eyelashes, as Emmett gave a loud belly-laugh, coming across the hall towards us, towing Carlisle, Jasper and Esme behind him.

"Bella Swan! Damn it! It's really you!"

"Yes, Emmett, it's really me."

He swooped her up in a bear hug, and she squealed like she used too. He put her down and she smiled around the group.

It was just like old times.

I found myself thinking of the day she'd first visited my home, the time we'd spent in my room.. the things she'd said.. the first time she told me she loved me..

And then I learned what it was like to anger the new and improved Bella Swan.

She slapped me. Hard. And it really, _really _hurt.

"Don't Edward, just don't! Don't think things like that where I can hear you! God, don't you get it?"

I lifted my hand to my face and raised my eyes to hers in bewilderment.

"You.. you heard.. that? What? How? Why?"

"Why is Jasper an empath? Why can Alice see the future? How the hell am I supposed to know?! I need some air. Hey, is that a door?"

-

**BPOV**

I hurried out of the ballroom and through the oak doors, slamming them behind me. Though they were being perfectly silent, both their thoughts and moods were screaming at me from across the grounds; Felix and Heidi in the bushes. I heard Heidi giggle and couldn't help but smile. There was no way Felix would have been able to resist her in the costume she had been wearing.

I walked the other way, trying to escape the overwhelming things I'd been hearing in the minds of my new friends and my old family. The bonds I'd seen between Tanya and Edward were weak; it wouldn't take long to break them. Wait, _what? _I had been happy to see that only Edward and Rose welcomed her within the family, though. The others loved her like a distant relative; no more, no less, save for Alice and Emmett, who both hated her. It comforted me to know my old best friend hated my ex-boyfriends new girlfriend.

Oh, the woes of being forever 17.

-

I finally sat down on a stone bench, a few hundred metres away from the castle.

This was my favourite place of all. The methodical trickle of water into the fountain, the birds that occaisionally sang in the trees, the vivid colours of the flowers around the fountain. I sighed.

"When did it all get so.. so.. complicated?" I said outloud the words that were on my mind. Holding them in wasn't helping, and letting them out into the open just made them all the more real. "Why did he have to come here? Why did I insist on inviting him? Why did he bring her? Why does it bother me that he did? God, I could kill them both if I wanted too, but I don't, I just.. _don't._"

A figure emerged from the trees behind me; though I did not see it, I sensed it.

"Sulpicia." I couldn't help but smile slightly. Unlike Aro, she was a shrewd old woman. Sulpicia had quite a cold personality and an incredibly dry sense of humor, but despite this, she had been like a mother to me; supported me when things became difficult, gave me advice on my relationship with Demetri, and I knew she cared for me like her own daughter. It constantly warmed me to know that I had her in my life through all things.

She sat down on the bench beside me, patting my hand lightly.

"Bella, do you know how long I've been like this?"

I shook my head and bit my lip.

"No, neither do I. I've been alive for far too long," She let out a breathy chuckle, "I've seen a lot of amazing things, in my time. Seen a lot of sights that some people go their entire lives without seeing. But I've also seen some terrible things. I've seen thousands of wars, thousands of deaths. I've seen the rise and fall of kings and dynasties across the globe. Changes in fashion, music, lifestyles."

I couldn't speak. I just stared at her.

"I thought I'd seen it all, I did. Thought there was nothing that could take me by surprise. But then you appeared here, Bella. You brought us all back to life. You breathed fresh air into our bones," At this point, I thought she was being a little ridiculous. She still looked like she was twenty five, save for the milky film covering her crimson irises, "You gave us our lives back, child. Do you know how long it'd been since I'd seen Caius really smile? Since Marcus had spoken more than a sentence in a day? How long it'd been since Aro and myself had truly been together? Decades, Bella, years and years of emptiness. We didn't know something was missing, but then when you arrived, you filled a hole we didn't know existed. I feel young again, Bella, and it's because of you."

I grasped her hand between mine and ducked my head.

"Bella, I've seen a lot of things in my life. Good and bad. I'm old enough to know something remarkable when I see it. I look at you and Demetri, and I see love. I see love and faith and I know you truly care for each other. But Edward.. He was, and always will be, your first love, and no matter how hard you try, he will always have a piece of your heart. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you will see that it's not so terrible to have him here. You might even learn to be friends again. Bella, Edward is your past, and Demetri is your present.. but you, and you alone, decide your future. Care not for the opinions of others. Listen to your head, but follow your heart."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, patting my head before standing and walking back into the shadows.

-

I knew it wouldn't be long before somebody else joined me. I'd made too big a scene when I left the ballroom; I regretted it now. I smelt him on the breeze. The scent I'd always been dazzled by but never truly understood.

"Come out of the shadows, Edward, it's creepy."

-

He sat down on my left, and I turned to face him.

"Bella.. please, let me explain."

I laughed, "Edward, what _is_ there to explain? You left me all alone in a world full of intrigue and magic. You just expected me to be okay with it. You thought you knew what was best for me, and guess what, you didn't. I ended up dead, Edward. I didn't have a choice. Do you know what they said to me? Join us, or we'll kill you. Yeah. So it's your fault that I'm here in the first place."

I could sense that he was unnerved by how unnaturally calm my voice became when I was angry.

"How can you say that? I left because I wanted what was best for you!"

"What was best for me? I loved you, Edward. You were my life. When you left, you took my life away. Don't you get that? If anything, the Volturi rescued me from suicide," He went to interrupt me, "Yes, Edward, suicide. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was empty. And now, I'm happy. Happy with Demetri. I love him, Edward."

"No you don't, Bella. You're doing what you always do; making everybody else happy."

"How dare you say that to me! Stop pretending that you know me, Edward, because you don't, you just _don't. _You have no idea what I'm capable of, so don't _push_ me." I gritted my teeth and stood up from the bench, pacing left to right and right to left, desperate to calm myself down.

"Bella, please.. hear me out.."

"Why should I?" I hissed, finally seeing red, "You turn up at my _home _with somebody else, and then you have the nerve to tell me that I don't love the man I'm fucking engaged to? Don't you dare tell me that you've been pining for me, Edward, because that's blatantly not true! Demetri loves me, and I love him, and I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not! Don't you see! I know what's best for me, Edward, not you!"

"Bella, please. Be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, Edward! It's you who won't be reasonable! Can't you see?! You left me broken, Edward, fucking _broken._ You wanted me to move on. So, now, after being alone for two years, I've found a man who cares about me, and who _wants to be with me_, and it's killing you, isn't it? I could see it in your face when I was dancing with him, it was hurting you. And for some reason, it hurts me to see you hurt!" My voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry for hurting you. I -"

I was cut off by him. He pressed his lips to mine fiercely, catching me by surprise. I gasped, and I put my hands on his shoulders to push him away, but the more I pushed, the more he pulled me closer. I opened my mouth to shout and he took that as an invitation to add his tongue into the mix.

And all of a sudden I was kissing him back. My hands went into his unkempt bronze locks, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He lifted me up into the kiss so I wouldn't have to bend so much, and we were both panting and groaning until I realised what I was doing and kneed him in his special place, pushing him backwards into the nearest tree.

"Don't you dare touch me again, Edward."

I wiped at my mouth and turned to leave, only to be met by the shocked face of Demetri.

-

**Okay, okay, so I am one happy writer!  
The response I've had is amazing, considering I'm quite new to the whole Fic writing thing, and I'd just like to thank every single one of you for your reviews. Even when you don't review, I still see the amount of traffic on the new chapters & its amazing to know so many people are reading something I've written.. I mean, I'm getting hits from people in places that I've never even heard of! I'm from quite a small place in the North of England, and to know that people from all over the world are reading this really humbles me. To know that this story had 599 hits on the 30th July alone both amazes me and terrifies me. I mean, I'm absoloutely terrified of letting everybody down, but at the same time, it thrills me when I get people telling me they love what I'm writing.  
**

** It really makes my day to know you're enjoying something that I'm pouring a whole lot of my personality into. Thank you to everyone who's added this story to their Story Alerts and even more so to the people who've added Me to their Author Alerts; you have no idea how much it means to me that you like my style of writing. I also love your funny reviews :)  
**

**You're all absoloutely amazing, and if you leave your first names on your reviews, I'll try and give you a little part in the story.  
If you have a FanFic account, I'm making a promise, as of now, to reply to you if you review :)  
**

** Jenny.**

**PS. Hope you liked the chapter :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Booooo.**

**-**

The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.  
**--J. R. R. Tolkien**

**-**

**BPOV**

"Oh, God. Demetri, this isn't.."

I finally made myself look at him, square in the eye. But he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Edward. I knew what he was going to do, and I rushed to stop him.

Demetri stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me, unrequited pain and heartbreak flashing in his eyes.

"Bella.. did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I'll rip him apart, I swear it."

"Demetri, no. Stop this, please. It's okay, I'm so sorry. He just.. And I just.. I tried to stop him, but.."

He sighed, and opened his arms for me, and I nestled there contendedly, desperate to forget the previous five minutes.

"I know Bella; funny as it might seem, it is possible for me to sneak up on you. I know you didn't plan it. He initiated it, so it was his fault. I came out here.. I came to see if you were alright, because he'd upset you.. I never imagined that.. God, Bella, you kissed him back! How could you? After everything you said to him about loving me, and marrying the right person for you.. and then you- God, you really kissed him back. I can't believe this.."

The rain began to fall heavily, one of the freak storm-showers that rarely happened here in Italy. The dark woods, the heavy rain, the musky smells; it all reminded me of the night he left the first time, and it definitely wasn't helping with the mood.

Edward started to back away through the trees, but Demetri heard him.

"Not so fast, Cullen."

-

Edward gulped and lowered his eyes submissively; Demetri intimidated him, I could feel it.

"Unless my eyes decieved me, you just kissed my fiance. And she tried to stop you."

Edward swallowed again, still avoiding Demetri's eyes. He glanced over at me desperately, but Demetri caught Edward's chin in his right hand and turned his head so they were standing nose to nose, Demetri towering over Edward.

"You don't get to look at her, Cullen, not now, not ever. You had your chance, and you left. I cleaned up your mess, and I'll be damnned if I watch her go through that again. You'll stay away from her, do you hear me?"

Edward broke out of Demetri's grasp, and backed away, walking calmly in the opposite direction.

Demetri turned to me again, breaking me from my reverie.

"Do you love him?"

I was startled by the sudden accusation.

"What? No! I mean, of course I don't love him. You know what he put me throught. How could I ever love him again? Demetri, how could you ask me something like that?"

"I just caught you kissing your ex-boyfriend, Bella, I think I'm entitled to ask questions."

"It wasn't like that! I was talking to Sulpicia, and then she left. Edward appeared a while later and sat down beside me. We started to talk. I didn't like what he was saying, so I got angry, and then he kissed me. I tried to push him away, I really tried Demetri. I opened my mouth to scream and he just kept kissing me. I'm sorry, okay, but I'm marrying you, I love you. Can't you see that? How can you think that of me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Bella. I heard everything.. but I _saw_ everthing too. You kissed him back, if only for a second. Something inside of you wants him back, and I don't know how large that something might be. I can't understand what I'm doing wrong, Bella. Am I not enough? You're supposed to trust me, to tell me everything.. Why didn't you tell me there might be a chance you'd still feel for him? Why didn't you push him away straight away? Why did you kiss him back? I can't believe that _you_ would do this, not after everything. I changed you, Bella, my venom brought you into this life. A part of me lives inside you, and to know that you kissed somebody else _disgusts_ me. I can barely look at you right now."

I was dry sobbing by this point; I had ruined everything; Edward had ruined everything. Again.

Demetri took one look at me, hair plastered to my face from the sudden rain, shaking from the sobs that were wracking through my body, and swept me up in his arms.

"I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it. Forgive me, darling, I'm so sorry. Bella, my Bella, shhh my love, I'm sorry. I'm here Bella, it's okay.. He can't hurt you anymore, baby. I love you, Bella. Shhhh."

He held me as I cried out my emotions; it was safer than letting them out through anger. After about an hour, Demetri carried me back to the castle in a bridal style, avoiding the main entrance and using the door I preferred at the bottom of our private tower.

"Let's go and get you in something dry, sweetheart, and then we'll tuck you up in bed, yes?"

It surprised me that he was using ''pet names'' because he never usually did. Though I had seen the softer side of Demetri before, it had never been this soft, this sensitive. There had always been something else underlying the gentle words. But this time, he seemed to be genuine in everything he did and said.

"Demetri, put me down."

He looked at me in confusion, but didn't question me. He lowered me to the floor and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"You can't see what I have on under here," I gestured to the dress, "If you're still set on waiting until the wedding night. So I'll go to my room, and you can go to your room. Goodnight, Demetri."

He growled almost inaudibly as I kissed him chastely on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes so I could plant another kiss on his nose.

"Sleep well, fiance." I winked, and turned to go into my room.

"I love you, Bella."

"As I love you."

-

I closed the door behind me and flopped down onto the bed.

"You can come out now."

-

Pulling back the curtains, Chelsea revealed herself and the beautiful night sky. Jane clawed her way out from under my lavish bed with as much dignity as she could muster, and Heidi actually _fell_ out of my large closet. Of course, her first thought was my appearance.

"Oh my God! Your dress! Your hair! What happened?!"

"Heidi, calm down! She's obviously had a rough night, let her relax first!"

"Both of you, be quiet."

I laughed at Jane's unrefuted command.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just help me out of this thing!"

Chelsea unhooked the back of the gown, allowing me to step out as it pooled at my feet in a sparkling puddle of blue silk. Heidi wolf-whistled at the corset I had been wearing underneath and Jane averted her eyes, whilst Chelsea busied herself folding my dress.

"Bella, honey, on your wedding night, Demetri won't know where to look!"

"I'm hoping he'll be looking at me, Heidi. Speaking of wedding nights, I heard you and Felix getting hot and heavy under the apple trees!"

"How could you have possibly have heard us? I'm always perfectly silent, and his mouth is always occupied!"

I tapped my head and grimaced.

"Built in radar, remember?"

She laughed nervously and suddenly the detailing on my bedspread was absoloutely fascinating.

-

"Chelsea.. what happened after I stormed out?"

She laughed.

"Oh my God, it was so amazing Bella! .. Jane kind of appeared from nowhere, and stood next to Demetri. She asked where you were, and Tanya said something about you not being able to handle having the lime-light taken away from you, you know, in that awful nasally voice of hers? And Jane kind of rolled her eyes and laughed, so Tanya got all up in her face asking why she didn't believe her and did she think she was lying and stuff, and the next thing, well, Tanya's rolling about on the floor, screaming in pain, and Jane's inspecting her nails like she's bored with the entire thing. God, I laughed so hard."

Jane grimaced.

"It wasn't funny; I'm lucky Aro saw her trying to start something or I probably would've killed her."

"Woah, seriously?" Jane wasn't usually one to let-loose with her ability, a philosophy that I also followed, because with prolonged exposure to certain talents, the person on the recieving end could be killed. "Okay, so, then what happened?"

"Well, Aro marched over and commanded her to stop, so she did, only the second she stopped it, Rosalie kind of jumped on her and they started fighting," I looked over at Janes still immaculate hair-do and gown, and frowned, "It did not end well for Rosalie, 'cause she just ended up back on the floor, screaming. Caius pulled Jane to the other side of the room and 'gave her a stern talking to'," She used air-quotes to show what she meant, "But really, we all knew he was praising her. Okay, so, through all this, Demetri's like staring Edward down, and Edward's refusing to look at him. Aro put a hand on his chest and said, "Easy, Demetri," and Demetri kind of relaxed, but he stepped forward and looked down at Edward and just kind of stated that 'Edward _would_ stay away from you', like there was no question about it, and when Edward started to argue back, it took Carlisle, Emmett, Aro, Caius and Afton to stop them from fighting, but funnily enough, it seemed like they were all on Demetri's side, and man, Edward knew it. It was so amazing."

-

"I really need to change into something more comfortable," I gestured to the corset and garter-belt that I'd been wearing under the dress, "So could you please excuse me?"

They all left my rooms, each giving me an affectionate hug and telling me 'They were just down the hall if I needed anything', and true enough I did need to speak to a few people, but they weren't Heidi, Chelsea and Jane.

-

I didn't take much time to get changed, just grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet, and my favourite Louboutin ankle boots. I ran a brush through my hair, put on a bit of mascara and looked into the mirror, realising I'd forgotten to put on a shirt. I didn't take the time to pick a specific one out, just pulled out the closest one too me; a "Ramones" tshirt. Looking into the mirror again, I smiled; good enough.

I closed the door behind me and trudged down the hall with my thoughts weighing heavy on my mind. What was I going to say?

I knocked on their door, and waited. I heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the wood and prepared myself for what would be one of the most difficult conversations of my life.

"Bella?"

"Esme, are you.. I mean.. can I.."

"Of course, dear, come in."

Esme smiled warmly, and I returned it fully. I had missed her.

-

"Sit down, dear, please."

I perched on the end of one of the many lavish couches within the large great room.

"Everyone, could you come in here, please?"

She smiled at me again, as if to reassure me, and I sat up a little straighter as Alice and Jasper were the first to enter from what I presumed was their room. Alice looked at me with wild eyes for a split second, before launching herself at me across the room.

She flung her arms around me and squealed.

"I knew it! Oh, Bella! Bella! You're really here!"

She looked me over, before settling on my Louboutins.

"Ooooh, pretty shoes. They're this seaons Louboutins, right?"

"Right," I replied with a smile. "They're my babies."

"I love the 'new you' already!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. I looked around to see we'd been joined by the rest of the family. Edward wouldn't even look at me, and I thought back to what Demetri had said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tanya spat, stepping in front of Edward protectively.

Carlisle, Emse and Jasper simultaneously rolled their eyes, whilst Alice and Emmett simply ignored her.

"_She_ is a friend of ours, Tanya, and she has a name." Tanya was speechless; I looked at Carlisle in shock whilst Esme beamed at her husband. Alice and Emmett tried, and failed, not to laugh.

-

I stood up, and the group of vampires looked towards me.

"Look, I feel like I need to explain. Would you sit down, please?"

Rosalie scoffed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"Rosalie, please, don't make this into an argument. Just do it." I let my voice take on the authorative tone I used on the members of the guard that were beneath me, and true enough, she did what I asked.

"Before you all start to ask questions, I need you to understand that things have changed. A lot. I'm not the person I was when you last knew me, and you'd be foolish to think so."

Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"And as for you, I warn you not to push my buttons. I could kill you and you wouldn't even realise it, darling. So please, don't interrupt when the grown-ups are talking."

Emmetts booming laugh echoed around the room, and he and Alice high-fived eachother.

Edward shuffled nervously, twisting and untwisting his fingers together, until Tanya pushed him down onto the loveseat and sat on his lap, her back pressed up against his chest. It bothered me more when he wrapped an arm around her waist affectionately, and she turned a little to run her fingers through his hair, sighing happily. Emmett snorted, and Edward's eyes flashed dangerously in his direction. I smiled shyly at Emmett and he beamed back at me.

Emmett and Rose sat down on the other loveseat, hands intertwined, though there was a large space between them on the couch. I sensed trouble in paradise.

Alice remained where she was, which was squashed up against me, a beaming smile on her face, her arm looped through mine. Jasper sat down beside her and took her other hand, kissing the top of his wifes head with an amused chuckle. Esme and Carlisle sat down beside Jasper, and I took that to be my cue to stand up and start the story.

-

"You have to understand something when I tell you this. When Edward left me that night in the forest, I fell apart. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't _breathe_ properly. Everything hurt. I couldn't listen to music, I couldn't watch TV, I couldn't even read anymore. I was like a robot. I went to school, did my homework, went to work, came home, made dinner for Charlie and went to bed. I was empty. It went on like that for months. Then they came for me."

Tanya seemed to stiffen slightly, and Edward looked at her in confusion. She shook her head and avoided his gaze. I narrowed my eyes; she knew something.

"They told me that they knew I'd been familiar with you. They wanted to know just how familiar."

"Forgive me, Bella, but, that's impossible. We hadn't been to see the Volturi in decades, so there's no way they could of possibly found out about us being close to you. The only other vampires who knew about us being friendly towards you were the Denali clan, and we've been friends with them for years."

"Carlisle, do you honestly think I'm making this up?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then believe me when I say that they knew about Edward and I. On the plane to Volterra, they told me they'd recieved "information" that you'd been close to me. Somebody is responsible for this, for me being a vampire. And though I should be angry at them, I'm not. The Volturi rescued me. I've never once gone back to Forks, or to Jacksonville. Charlie and Renee might think I ran away from home, but I know, deep down, they'd of wanted me to be happy. And I am. Happy, that is."

Edward hissed suddenly, and Tanya went flying across the room in a white blur. Edward stood and stepped menacingly towards her, a growl ripping up his throat. I found myself following suit as I realised what Tanya had done.

Edward pinned her to the wall with her shoulders, while the rest of the Cullens watched on in shock. I stood to his left, my body slightly inclined towards Tanya's.

"It was you, wasn't it? You told the Volturi about me. You're the reason I'm here, Tanya. Don't insult my intelligence by lying about it, because I'll know if you do."

Alice growled and Jasper held her back, whilst Emmett was soon on the other side of Edward, snarling like a wild animal.

The door burst open, and there stood Aro, expression impassive.

"I knew you couldn't keep it a secret for long with Bella around, Tanya. You disappoint me. Bella, control your temper; we will all pay the price if you loose it again."

-

I'd been forced into this life by no other than Tanya, Edward's "girlfriend", and I was supposed to be okay with it?

I relaxed from my position; a crouch I didn't know I'd fallen into, and walked towards Aro.

"You knew it was her, you _knew_, and still you let me invite them here? What did you promise her, Aro? In exchange for a little information, you got rid of her insecurities and she got Edward? Was that it? You disgust me, Aro."

I stalked past him, ignoring Demetri who'd been leant against the wall next to the door. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, and I wretched mine away as if he'd burned it.

"You knew, Demetri. You knew it was her, and still you let me invite them here. Did you want to hurt me? To see my reaction when I saw the woman who'd taken my life away on the arm of the man I was head over heels in love with? You're supposed to love me, Demetri. You betrayed me by not telling me it was her. How could you have done this? Why this, Demetri? I felt so bad about kissing Edward that I'd of done anything to have made it better, and yet you just stand there like you don't even care. God, I was so blind!"

"Bella, no, sweetheart.."

"Don't touch me, Demetri. You're all the same. You, Edward. You're the same. You both knew what to do to hurt me, and you both did it. Well, congratulations! I can't be with someone who lies to me."

"Bella, don't do this. I love you. I never meant for this to happen."

"How can you love someone and lie to them everyday?"

"I didn't lie to you, Bella, I swear."

"No, you just didn't tell me that the woman who was seeing Edward was the woman who had told Aro that I knew the Cullens."

"Bella, please, that isn't it."

"Then how is it, Demetri, huh? How? I can't trust any of you people anymore. Half of you left me to fend for myself and half of you lied to me the entire time I was here. Don't you see how much this has hurt me?"

"Do not compare me to _him, _Bella. I'm nothing like him."

"No, Demetri, you're worse. He left to save me, to stop me from getting hurt. But you, you _knew _about this, and you kept it from me. And now, I have to see her on the arm of someone I loved, someone I cared about, someone I still care about. There, I said it. I still care about Edward. Like I still care about you. But I can't trust you anymore, Demetri. I can't trust _any_ of you."

"Don't do this, Bella."

"It's done, Demetri."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-**

**I can do it on my own, you can't stop me  
Make another place my home, you can't slow me down  
The only thing I know is I won't fall  
And I have it all. **

-

**BPOV**

I stormed down the corridor and up the stairs, not bothering to acknowledge the people who nodded to me on my way past them. I needed out, and I needed it fast. I walked straight to my closet and packed some essential clothes, bags and shoes; I say some, I actually mean two suitcases worth. Alice Cullen eat your heart out.

I grabbed my barely-used cell from the nightstand, stuffing the power chord into my suitcase whilst dialing the number of a cab-company in the local area. I hastily ordered a cab, in Italian, I might add, giving the castles address and was told, by a woman with a thick, regional accent, that it would be "there shortly". I tossed my cosmetics and hair-styling products into a third and final suitcase, along with a set of unused towels, a few favourite CD's and two photo albums that documented my time here.

Then I called information, and asked for the only hotel I could think of. She put me through to the reception desk of the Four Seasons Milano and immediately apologised for my ridiculous calling time. I then asked for their most extravagant suite, preferably the penthouse. I sighed; not hours ago I was planning a wedding; and I was jetting off to the location he'd wanted to go to for the honeymoon and staying in the hotel he'd wanted us to stay in.

I stuffed several credit cards and a few notes into my favourite Chanel tote, along with my iPod and docking station, ruffled my hair, pulled on the elbow-length skin-coloured gloves from the bottom drawer, pushed my Chanel sunglasses so they were perching on the top of my head and dragged my suitcases out the room, closing the large door behind me and locking it.

It was time for a change. There were a few places I wanted to visit first, mind, but I knew the end destination of my little tour would give me the mental clarity I needed.

-

I didn't bother to say goodbye to anybody, still feeling hurt and betrayed by what they'd done to me. I left a note, though. Gianna stared after me questioningly as I exited through the visitors entrance; this was the way Heidi brought humans every other day or so, and I was going out instead of in.

_I'll call when I'm ready. Don't look for me._

_Bella._

She looked at my note, and her eyes flickered back to me, filled with nothing but confusion and pain. I was good friends with Gianna, naive as she was.

_-_

As I descended the stairs, I pulled on my leather jacket.

I got into the cab and slammed the door behind me, turning my back to the inky sky.

"Galileo Galilei Airport, please, the scenic route." I didn't bother using Italian for this part; the area of Volterra that the castle was located in was popular with tourists, so the cab-driver understood the well-used English phrases.

One hour and thirty four minutes later, we arrived at the airport. I drew out my passport; I still had my human passport, and though I didn't really look like that anymore, the woman on the desk looked at it for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Did you have plastic surgery or something?" She whispered, smiling knowingly. To my surprise, she was american.

It was the easiest answer, so I simply nodded. I was over-joyed that I still resembled the girl on the passport, small as the similarities were.

"Your surgeon did a great job on you, honey. I'd love his number!"

I smiled apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry. I have an.. Uh.. appointment. In Milan. In the next few hours. So, maybe next time?"

"Oh, so you're going to Milan? Are you like, a model or something?"

"Yes! Yes. Look, if anybody comes asking for "Bella Swan", you didn't see me."

"Crazy ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Yes, thats exactly right."

"Sure, no problem."

I handed her the equivalent of $150 in Euros, and she handed me back my passport, smiling widely.

"So, a ticket on the next flight to Milan? First Class, I assume?"

"First class would be wonderful, but could you please hurry?" I read her name plate, "Lousia, I'm in a real hurry here. Help me out a little."

"Well, there's one first-class seat left on the 0605, which leaves in thirty three minutes. If you go to check in right away, you might just make it. Good luck, honey."

I thanked her, and rushed off to check in.

-

I had barely finished checking-in my suitcases and had only just gone through security when my flight details were tannoyed. I was slightly annoyed that I hadn't thought ahead enough to use the Volturi private jet, but then I remembered that I didn't want them to find me.

The flight was short and uneventful, save for several guys asking for my number, and, because I didn't have the heart to turn them down, gave them Demetri's instead. I could barely contain my laughter at the thought of his expression after answering the fifth phonecall for "Bella".

Arriving at Malpensa Airprot, I went through the necessary procedures and grabbed a cab. I stopped taking notice of the time, and simply listened to some angry girl music on my iPod. What seemed to be an hour later, I found myself deposited outside the Four Seasons Milano.

I sighed, and looked around for a doorman. No sooner had I turned my head were three men carrying my suitcases into the hotel lobby. I gave my name and credit card to the receptionist, who informed me that she was also the Concierge. I was directed to my room and was slightly awed by the beauty of the room itself. I smiled. Now _this _was luxury.

The room had a breathtaking view of Milan, a garden, a roof terrace, a complete marbled bathroom, a dressing room (!), a living area, kitchen and, best of all, a huge bedroom with an amazing king-sized bed in the centre.

-

I took a quick shower, and then rummaged through my suitcases to find what I was looking for. Deciding on a purple Diane dress and heeled gladiator sandals, I checked my phone.

Seventeen text messages and ten missed calls. I switched it off. Today would be about me. There was nothing like some retail therapy to calm me down. **[A/N: In my story, Bella likes shopping.]** And the best part was, the bill would go straight to the Volturi account. It bothered me a little to knew Aro wouldn't object; I knew him well enough to know I could pretty much spend as much money as I liked because the Volturi treasury was always full. I wasn't sure how they did it, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

I grabbed a black clutch, ran a brush through my hair, and exited the suite.

-

Seriously, how many people could say they spent a day shopping in one of the fashion capitals of the world on a practically limitless budget? I spend hundreds of thousands of US Dollars in a matter of hours. The scent of humans was beginning to bother me, though, and I knew I'd need to hunt soon. I was unsure of whether to stick to my "omnivore" diet, or whether to convert completely to vegetarianism. I decided on the former. Old habits and all that.

Back at the hotel, I packed everything I'd just bought into the fourth suitcase I'd purchased (just in case), and grinned. I got changed into some ripped Levi jeans and a black jumper. Pulling my hair into a messy knot on the base of my neck, I headed out. It didn't take long for me to quench the budding thirst, and I was back within the hour. I felt a little guilty, but I had been sure to pick the victim appropriately. He was an unconvicted, though guilty, rapist and an abusive husband and father. He had beaten his wife into unconciousness more than three times and had put two of his five children into hospital with broken bones. _He_ was the true monster out of the pair of us, and after reminding myself that, I felt no remorse.

And that was how I continued, flying from fashion capital to fashion capital; Milan to Paris, Paris to London, London to New York City, New York to Los Angeles, stopping to spend a night in Vegas before flying to my final destination; Seattle.

I was going home.

-

The flight touched down in Seattle. By this time, I had six suitcases and had maxed out five of my nine credit cards on clothes, bags, shoes, gambling, extravagant hotels, large Tips and first class flights. And I wasn't paying for any of it.

Life was good.

-

I got into the cab and sighed heavily. It hurt to be back here, but it was necessary. The ride took around an hour because the roads were basically empty; it was two thirty in the morning. The cab driver kept looking at me questioningly, and I stifled a laugh when I realised it was because "I still looked like a rockstar" even though it was the middle of the night.

The cab stopped outside one of the two hotels in Forks, and I paid the fare. I pressed a hundred dollar tip into his hand and a kiss to his cheek, winking before towing the suitcases inside. The rooms here weren't grand or large by any means; they were economy class compared to the lavish suites I'd become accustomed too. The furniture was eclectic and the once bright colours had faded, but the room was pretty much perfect.

I took advantage of the late hour to go for a quick hunt, for an animal, I might add, and to investigate the town. It was still as quaint and as _green_ as when I'd left. I wandered aimlessly for a while, knowing the sunrise was still a few hours away, and ended up back in my old street. Reaching the front door of Charlies house, I paused. The cruiser was still in the driveway, the door still had the same worn red paint, the handle the same faded brass as before. It was as if I'd never left.

I couldn't go in the front door. It just didn't seem right, somehow.

Ironically, I went back into the house the way I'd last exited. Through my bedroom window.

-

My bedroom hadn't changed at all, save for the missing computer and books. The purple bed-spread was still there, the pictures I'd put up still hung on the walls. It brought back a wave of nostalgia and I found myself lied on the bed again.

The only thing missing from the dream now was Edward. Shocking.

I sighed, causing myself to breathe in deeply.

Edward had been here recently. I could smell him on the comforter and around the window, could smell his hair on my pillow.

-

I had not yet become a topic of gossip in Forks. I stayed in my room during the day and only went out at night.

I continued to visit my old house, my old bedroom, in the dead of night. I would even look on as Charlie slept, steeling myself against his sweet scent. I had even dared to sit next to him on the bed, stroking his face as he dreamt of fishing and Billy, with my face occaisionally swimming into his dreams.

I'd been there about a month when I decided to man-up and visit the one place I thought I'd never see again.

The meadow.

_Our_ meadow.

It was here I found peace, serenity. Within moments of arriving, I was lying in the centre like I had all those months ago with Edward. Sulpicia had been right, he was a huge part of my past. I had loved him. But I wasn't sure that I had loved Demetri. The more I thought of the things he'd never told me, the less I missed him. It had been three months since I'd left Volterra, and I still hadn't turned my phone back on since switching it off in Italy.

I decided that here,more importantly _now_ was the time.

It was as I'd feared.

976 text messages. 438 missed calls.

I dialed Heidi's number, and waited anxiously to hear her voice again.

-

"Hello?"

"Heidi?"

"Bella?!"

I sighed.

"Yeah. It's me. How are you?"

"Bella.. God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, Bella, I swear to you. Neither did Chelsea, Felix, or Afton."

"But.. The brothers did. Demetri did. _Jane_ did. I felt so lost, Heids, I didn't know what to do."

She laughed.

"So you thought maxing out your credit cards was the way to go?"

"I forgot about that.. Were they mad?"

"Oh, sweetie, no! Of course not! They expected worse, to be honest. Aro and Caius were panicking. They thought you were going to join the Romanians and try to take over Volterra! It would've been funny if it wasn't so damn annoying. They were like headless chickens for weeks! I swear, Aro was relieved when he got the bill. He was like, I really hope this is all she's done."

"Did Demetri get any, um, phone calls while I was away?"

"Oh God! Yes! Yes he did! And they were all guys, asking for you, no less! He was so pissed. It was hilarious."

It was good to hear her voice again.

"So.. where are you, anyway?"

"I'm home, Heids."

There was silence at the other end of the phone, and then I heard Demetri's voice in the background.

"Who's that, Heidi? Is it Bella? Give me the phone, Heidi, right now. I want to speak to.." There were shouts in the background, and it sounded like they were wrestling for the phone. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hello? Bella? Is that you, sweetheart?"

"Demetri." I replied curtly.

"Come home, Bella. I miss you. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know what to tell you.. And then I saw you kissing him.. And.. I don't know, okay. I'm sorry. Just please, come home."

"I am home, Demetri. Put Heidi back on the phone or I'll hang up. I mean it."

"Bella.. Come on, talk to me.."

More voices in the background.

"You're on the phone to Bella? Let me speak with her, Demetri, at once! Bella? Bella dear, is that really you?"

"Caius."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not going to make any excuses. What happened happened, and I can't change that, but I wish I could. I admit that somebody told us of your relations with the Cullens, but I swear that I did not know it was Tanya."

"I believe you."

"Will you come back to us, Bella? Please? Even if just for a visit.. Your presence here is deeply missed, child. Sulpicia does not speak properly to anybody, save for Athendora and Heidi. She will not even acknowledge Aro, not after what he did. Its torn us apart, Bella. We're weaker than ever, and for once, I don't think anybody cares."

"Caius, please. Don't put me in this position. I can't talk about this anymore. I'm sorry for leaving, but I need to stay where I am for a while. I send you all my love."

I hung up the phone and curled up on my side, pressing my face into the matted grass of the space I'd been lying.

-

The wind changed, and I smelt him straight away.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Hello, Edward."

-

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-**

**First of all, let me say that I'm so sorry for the awful cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 9, but it was two thirty in the morning and I'd been writing for hours, so please stop sending me angry reviews. Put down your pitchforks, and read Chapter 10 instead.  
**

**-**

**EPOV**

I don't think Bella had ever been more beautiful. If I said it didn't hurt, to see her looking so vulnerable, it would have been a lie. Even though I knew she was probably stronger than I was, she looked so small, sitting there, arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together.

It was painful to know that her heart had been broken by me and fixed by the Volturi, only to have them break it all over again. Maybe it would come full circle, and I would be the one to heal it wholly.

Sitting in the centre of our meadow, bathed in moonlight, she looked like an angel. She wore no makeup, her jeans were ripped and her hair was sitting in loose waves, cascading down her back. She looked absoloutely stunning.

At that thought, she offered me a small smile. I sat down beside her, making sure to leave a little distance between us. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

-

"This brings back memories, huh."

I gave a small smile, appreciative at her effort, and nodded.

"It seems so long ago."

Her eyes sought mine, shining with emotion.

"I know. Its hard to believe it actually happened.. I try to remember and everything seems so.. _unlit_. Its like pressing my ear to a wall and trying to see through frosted glass all at the same time. I can just make out the picture, but its murky; it feels like theres gaps, missing pieces in what I remember.. It hurts most when I think of my mom. I can barely recall the sound of her laugh or the way she smelt of lavender. I miss her, you know."

I acted impulsively and took her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Bella.. I know I'm not your favourite person right now. You must be pretty angry at me; at us all, really-"

I interrupted him. "No, Edward. No anger. No resentment. No real _feelings_, actually. Its like there's a big block of wood where my heart should be. I think its my mind's way of blocking it all out. I dont feel.. well, _anything_ really."

"I miss you, Bella."

"I know, Edward. I miss you, too, but I don't think we could ever be together again. It just doesn't seem right, somehow. Like the connection between us has been lost."

"How can you say that?" My voice grew louder, and Bella stood up, edging away from me.

"Uh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you made me depend on you for everything, and then you broke my heart? Maybe it's because you left me for dead? Maybe it's because I found happiness once again, only for you to suddenly appear and snatch it all away? If you had never come to Volterra, I would still be perfectly happy now.. I-"

"If I hadn't come to Volterra, you'd of still been living a lie!" I spat, vaulting to my feet and stepping towards her. "You'd have gone on, thinking they loved you, thinking you were special to them. They lied to you, Bella. They took your life away. Or maybe you forgot that, huh? You have a habit of only seeing the good in people, of only seeing the brighter side of your situations.. I'm not saying its a bad thing, but maybe it's time you woke up and saw the bigger picture for once!" I took another step forwards, so our chests were pushed together. I dropped my voice to a soft whisper. "Bella, they killed you. They killed you because they were scared. They're cowards."

"Stop it, okay? Just _stop it!_ That's my family you're talking about! I love them, Edward. I felt like I belonged there."

"Wherever you belong, I belong. I know I haven't been there for you and I know that you've moved on.. But please, let me prove to you that I can be what you need me to be. I never stopped loving you, Bella, you need to understand that."

She cupped my face between her hands and looked deep into my eyes, a slight frown pulling at her lips.

"Edward, no." She spoke softly, almost a whisper against my lips. "It wouldn't be right. I couldn't do that to myself. You hurt me so bad.."

"Bella, I know. I'm sorry. I love you, and I'll do whatever I can to make it right again. Even if you do go back to _him_, I need to know that I tried everything to win you back. Just please, give me a chance." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into my body. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, and I could almost see her brain working.

"I don't know.."

I lifted her up so her face was level with mine.

"Sweet, beautiful Bella. Let me love you again. Let me love you like only _I _can. Open your eyes, please. Look at me, Bella."

Her eyes opened cautiously, and gasped when she saw how close our faces were.

"Edward.."

It was just a whisper. Just a whispered word. But I knew Bella, knew what it stood for, and gently pressed my lips to hers.

This kiss wasn't desperate.. It wasn't full of lust and it wasn't full of haste.

This kiss was to show Bella that I was here, and that I loved her. Only a couple of seconds passed before I pulled away, and found that she was staring up at me, her eyes filled with an emotion that I didn't comprehend, but she smiled. A small, understanding smile, before she pressed her lips to mine and drove her hands into my hair.

I kept my left hand on her back, fusing her body to mine, as I plunged my right hand into her hair and held her face to mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist and whimpered a little.

Our mouths grasped hungrily at the others; tongues dancing together as we pulled eachother impossibly closer. It was the kind of kiss I'd always dreamed of sharing with her, the way I'd always longed to hold her. And she didn't pull away straight away, like I'd expected her too. She didn't stop kissing me, just like I didn't stop kissing her. It was simply Bella and myself, free from restraint and able to let loose our passion for eachother.

-

I wish I could say that that was the end of it. That Bella and I stayed together in the meadow, just like that, for the rest of time. But we didn't. Bella pulled away, gasping for unneeded air, and dropped back to her feet. She stepped away from me and shook her head.

"I can't do this, Edward. I just can't. You have this power over me, and it terrifies me."

"Bella.." I whispered, stepping towards her.

"No! I have to go back. I have friends there. Family, even. Everybody makes mistakes."

"They killed you, Bella! Don't you see?! They took your life away!"

"If I recall correctly, Edward, you said my number was up the first time I met you, so don't twist this around on them."

"My beautiful Bella, please, listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you, Edward. This is over. It's _done._ If you hadn't of left, then maybe we'd still be together. If you hadn't walked out of my life, then maybe we would be happy right now. But _you_ ended this, Edward, I moved on, like you asked me too, and you're still not happy! I'm done with your little games. I am not a possesion for you to protect! I'm stronger than you are, Edward, whether you like it or not. I'm not a weak little human for you to play with any more!"

I was speechless, and seeing this, she turned to leave.

"Bella, please. Don't end it like this."

"This is how you ended it, Edward. Or did you forget?" She sneered at me. "I want you to suffer like I did. Suffer with your thoughts and feelings, like I did. _Because of you._ You ended this, not me. If you're looking for someone to blame, look in a mirror. I'm **done.**"

* * *

**Short chapter. I'm sorry once again. Edward & Bella are over! I'll be taking a little while to update this now, as I really want to get my other story, Hidden Things, off the ground. Have a read and drop me a review if you have the time, it'd mean a lot. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this, you're all amazing.**

**Jenny.  
**

* * *


End file.
